


midnight encounters

by tvheads



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: Mizuki wakes up in the middle of the night and sees something she shouldn’t.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	midnight encounters

**Author's Note:**

> someones probably done this kinda thing before but whatever i really wanted to write for this game....... 
> 
> btw at the end theres some rly vague references to in-game events that probably happen in other routes but this is meant to be specifically pre-mizuki/yellow route, which i just finished. so spoiler warning!

Mizuki wakes up in the middle of the night for no real good reason. It just happens sometimes, you know? Maybe some dream did wake her up. Even so, it’s not relevant at all because then she’d just forget about it.

She turns over to face the wall and just try and go back to sleep—it’s way too dark out for it to be anywhere close to morning—but then she hears a  _ noise _ . It takes a second for her to identify it as something moving against that pot on the kitchen counter.

Mizuki doesn’t sit up, but she turns back over to see if Date is up. Surprisingly, he isn’t. So what made the noise? …Did that idiot leave the ladle in the pot and did the ladle just fall?

No… that can’t be it. It sounded too… soft, almost, to be the ladle. Mizuki finally sits up, only to find… nothing. 

She squints at the counter. Rubs her eyes. Looks closely. Oh… what  _ is _ that?

Something is inside the pot. It’s grabbing the edge of the pot like it’s a scared little kid at the pool. But it doesn’t seem scared? It seems like it’s swinging itself back and forth, almost gleefully…

It looks like a weird hamster. A really weird hamster, that’s made of this kind of milky white see-through material instead of fur. And it’s got what looks to be one eye, connected to some weird pink thing inside its body.

Weird.

Mizuki and the hamster lock eyes (if that term is at all applicable…) and the hamster falls to the bottom of the pot and Mizuki falls back onto her bed.

She rubs her eyes and rolls to face the wall again. Must be some weird dream she’s having. Mizuki falls back to sleep a while later. 

Though she eventually finds she has a much clearer memory of the event than any other dream she’s had, Mizuki doesn’t really think much of it until she learns about Aiba… and there are much more pressing matters to attend to than reminiscing about midnight encounters.

**Author's Note:**

> id like to write cute dadte content but i cant think of stuff T_T maybe them getting that stew finally..


End file.
